Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
thumb|250px Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (O Natal Magico do Mickey: Nevou na Casa do Mickey Mouse no Brasil) é um filme lançado direto em VHS e DVD, spin-off da série O Point do Mickey. Sinopse Quando todos ficam presos por causa de uma enorme tempestade de neve, Mickey e seus convidados, incluindo Pooh, Leitão, Bela, Branca de Neve, Ariel entre muitos outros antigos e novos amigos, fazem biscoitos e chocolate quente na tentativa de melhorar o espírito natalino de Donald. A diversão começa quando Minnie mostra sua coleção favorita de vídeos e todos falam do passado. As mágicas recordações logo fazem com que todos entrem no clima de Natal, até mesmo o encrenqueiro Donald, no final torna-se o astro da noite. Conforme cantam juntos uma alegre canção, eles entendem que o "Melhor de Todos os Natais" é o que se passa junto aos amigos! Personagens *Personagens clássicos: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pateta, Pato Donald, Margarida, Horácio, Clarabela, Ranulfo, Pluto, Professor Ludovico, Tio Patinhas, Os Três Porquinhos, Tico e Teco, Gansolino, J. Ranger Audubon Woodlore, Max Hare, Toby Tortoise. *Aristogatas: Berlioz, Thomas O'Malley, Roquefort, Tio Waldo, Duquesa, Napoleão, Lafayette. *As Peripécias do Ratinho Detetive: Basil, Dawson. *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Yao, Ling e Chien Po, Gri-Li, Li Shang, Chi-Fu. *Oliver e sua Turma: Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Einstien, Francis, Georgette. *A Espada Era a Lei: Wart, Merlin, Madame Min. *Mogli - O Menino Lobo: Mogli, Balu, Baguera, Shanti. *O Corcunda de Notre Dame: Quasímodo, Esmeralda, Capitão Phoebus, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Djali. *O Ursinho Pooh: Pooh, Tigrão, Leitão, Cristóvão, Ió, Can, Guru, Abel. *Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, Abu, Sultão, Gênio, Tapete Mágico. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, João Pequeno, Donzela Marian, Lady Clara, Xerife de Nottingham, Mamãe Camundonga, Frei Tuck, Otto. *Hércules: Hércules, Mégara, Hades, Pânico e Agonia, Pegasus, Phil. *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Sininho, Miguel, João, Capitão Gancho, Sr. Smee, Tigrinha, Nana. *A Dama e o Vagabundo: Dama, Vagabundo. *A Bela e a Fera: Bela, Fera, Lumière, Horloge, Madame Samovar, Zip, Lefou, Aldeões. *A Pequena Sereia: Ariel, Eric, Sebastião, Úrsula, Linguado, Grimsby. *Como é Bom se Divertir: Bongo. *Alice no País das Maravilhas: Alice, Chapeleiro Maluco, Rainha de Copas, Mestre Gato, Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum. *Mary Poppins: Pinguins Garçons. *Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões: Branca de Neve, Sete Anões, Espelho Mágico. *101 Dalmatas: Pongo, Perdita. *A Bela Adormecida: Aurora, Príncipe Phillip, Malévola, Rei Hubert, Rei Stefan. *Bambi: Bambi, Tambor, Flor. *Cinderela: Cinderela, Sra. Tremaine, Príncipe Encantado, Jaq e Tatá, Pássaros. *Bernardo e Bianca: Asdrúbal, Bernardo, Bianca. *Fantasia: Ben Ali Gator, Hyacinth Hippo, Yen Sid. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy. *Pinóquio: Pinóquio, Gepetto, Fígaro, Grilo Falante, Stromboli. *O Rei Leão: Simba, Nala, Timão, Pumba, Zazu, Rafiki. *A Nova Onda do Imperador: Kuzco. *Pocahontas: Governador Ratcliffe, Meeko. *Pete's Dragon: Eliott. *A Canção do Sul: Zé Grandão, Coelho Quincas, João Honesto. *Alô, amigos: Zé Carioca. *Você já foi à Bahia?: Panchito Pistoles. *Pedro e o Lobo: Pedro. *Tarzan: Tantor. Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes da Disney Categoria:O Point do Mickey Categoria:Filmes de 2001 Categoria:Filmes lançados diretamente em home vídeo Categoria:Produções de natal Categoria:Filmes da DisneyToon Studios